


Sun Breeze's Alt Mode

by ChibiGirl92



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: M/M, M/M Baby, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiGirl92/pseuds/ChibiGirl92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blades get's nervous when he sees what Sun Breeze Transforms into for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Breeze's Alt Mode

**Author's Note:**

> Another short Story. Poor Blades though.

His spark missed a beat or two when he saw it.  Heatwave looked to be grinning almost, a proud expression on his face.  Despite his Sparkmate's joy and pride, Blades felt a cold chill throughout his being with worry.  He watched as the little Sparkling transform back to normal, shaking her head multiple times before looking up at him and Heatwave with a big smile.  Blades internalized many no's in rapid fire, but forced a smile towards her.  
  
    "You... Can turn into a Helicopter" He managed to choke out.  She clapped her hands with that same smile.  
  
    "Just like you papa!" she chimed happily.  It made him feel warm she adored him so much, but he was still scared now.  Sun Breeze could now transform like them, but she chose the form of a Medical Helicopter.  Blades thought to blame Dani for it with all the stories she told her, but even Cody commented on how Sun Breeze would always watched him Fly off when on rescue missions, even when she was only crawling as transport.  
  
    "Guess you have yourself a flying Partner" Heatwave said in jest, but god the look Blades shot at him for a brief second was terrifying.  Sun Breeze smiled at Heatwave, before turning her attention to Blades.  She went over and hugged his legs.  
  
    "Can I? Can I go flying with you papa??" She asked, looking at him with those big eyes of her's.  Blades didn't know how to respond, seeming to choke up, and looking frantically for help.  
  
    "When you get more used to transforming and flying you can" Heatwave told her, deciding to save Blades.  Sun Breeze puffed her cheeks out at that.  
  
    "but I can't do that if I dun get help" she pointed out.  Heatwave opened his mouth to retort... But she was right.  
  
    "Well then... How about this, we take you out of sight to have you learn" Heatwave told her.  Blades wanted to shoot him a Dirty look, but he realized, she would insist on it, if anything, Heatwave seemed to know what he was doing right now.  Blades nodded to his statement.  
  
    "If we do, you have to promise to not fly too high off the ground" Blades said.  Sun Breeze looked ready to argue, but he continued.  
  
    "I don't want you to get hurt if something goes wrong and you can't Fly, and that's final" He said, putting his foot down on the matter.  
  
    "I agree with your papa, until you learn to transform and fly on your own that's second nature, you can't fly any higher than just above our heads" he said.  Sun Breeze looked to pout at that, but she nodded, understanding their ground rules.  Blades Smiled, picking her up and tossing her up before catching her.  
  
    "You'll be a good flyer and be able to fly circles around us in no time" He said nuzzling cheeks with her.  Blades didn't want to admit it, but his comment made his spark sink a little, he didn't want her to grow up so fast, it seemed like only yesterday she would nuzzle against him and sleep peacefully.  He was brought from his thoughts when Sun Breeze let out a happy noise.  
  
    "Thanks Papa! You and Daddy are the best!" He had to smile at that.  Maybe she was getting bigger and growing up, but he knew they would be with her every step of the way.


End file.
